To apply to different people for use, a helmet for an existing head massager is generally adjustable in terms of a size. Head massager series produced by our company can be pulled by hand to move a first housing and a second housing relatively, thereby implementing spacing adjustment. A structure for this type of spacing adjustment is not easy to operate and has relatively poor reliability, and the structure is complex and high-cost, and therefore, improvement is urgently needed.